Colapso
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: Su espalda, sus cuadritos, sus pectorales y todo. Aarrrggggg, todo esto le pasa por querer ser buena y llevarle Ramen. Pero, ¿Quién le diría que estaba cambiándose? Maldito sea el Ramen. .Para Challenge Inuyasha's Contest.


_**Challenge Inuyasha's Contest**_

**-Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y los demás no me pertenecen, porque… ¡ya saben! (?)

**-Nombre del fic: **Colapso (casi no tiene sentido)

**-****Nombre de la autora: **¡Nieve Taisho! (a sus órdenes capitán (?))

**-Número de palabras: **Word dice que 2.346 (de inicio a fin)

**-Objetos: **Un paquete de Ramen y el kosode de Inu (XD)

**-Advertencias:** Cuidado, un Inuyasha humano (luego hanyô) y demasiado sensual… XD

* * *

**N/A:** Holap! Aquí Nieve sintonizando!(?)Como verán, es mi primera participación en un concurso y espero participar bien, no me importa si no gano, lo importante es participar! ¿No? Bueno, espero les guste y a la Jefa del Concurso también. Espero no le moleste que en la historia utilice unos 'Asjhgatfbdr' XD

Quien quiera participar, pase por el perfil del concurso, buscándolo o yendo al perfil de la autora Mrs Horror. Pero, ojo, sigan las reglas, okis? XD

Sin más preámbulo, la historiaaaaaaaa~

* * *

_**Colapso**_

_**By: Nieve Taisho**_

* * *

Ahhhhhhhh…. Qué hermosa noche, bueno, es hermosa por dos razones: Una, es luna nueva, y dos, están en una cabaña… _solos_.

Nuestra tierna e inocente Kagome es la _afortunada_ para cuidar a Inuyasha en su período de humano, debido a que no pueden dejarlo solo, o sino… ¡PAW! Naraku a domicilio.

Inuyasha, por otra parte, está como siempre: Bufándole a cualquier alma que se le atraviese y maldiciendo a la propia Perla de Shikon. Claro, es humano, debe tener sus razones. Pero casi no le maldice o bufa a la tierna e inocente Kagome. ¡Lo está cuidando! Eso sería una falta de respeto.

_Al diablo con el respeto_. Pensó este. Era obvio que nuestro hanyou, ah, perdón, perdón, hanyô-convertido-en-humano esté enojado, el es así.

Kagome, con una parte de ella feliz y otra preocupada, ni se quejó para cuidar a Inuyasha. ¡Es su amigo! (quién sabe) además, está desprotegido en esta noche, debe hacer algo bueno por la patria.

La linda Kagome decidió hacerle _Ramen_, como buena amiga que era. Le comunicó a Inuyasha que saldría para hacer algo, éste, con varios: ¿Qué vas a hacer? Serios y secos, ella se retiró como si nada, claro, diciéndole que estaría bien.

Sacó de su mochila increíblemente parecida a la de _Mary Poppins_ por su capacidad de contener tantas cosas, un paquete de Ramen instantáneo para ponerlo a cocer en la fogata que estaba ya hecha anteriormente. Inició con el ritual de siempre para hacerlo y empezó a tararear una tonada, para pasar el tiempo.

Inuyasha, bufando, decide también pasar el tiempo para esperar a Kagome, no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero su curiosidad le ganó al asomarse en la puerta de la cabaña. Estaba sentada, dándole la espalda, y tarareando una tonada que él desconocía. Vio humo cerca y las luces de la fogata. Ramen. Sonrió hambriento y se sentó esperándola.

Minutos pasaron y estaba acalorándose. _Qué raro, en las noches de luna nueva está muy fresco_. Empezó a agitar un poco su mano para darse fresco, pero solo le daba muy poco. _Maldición, hay demasiado calor. Y la tela de rata de fuego me complica la cosa. Mejor me quito esto, me estoy muriendo. _Sin siquiera pensar en la reacción de Kagome ni nada. Se abrió el ahori y lo dejó a un lado, ésta abrazando a colmillo en el suelo.

Cuando sintió fresco por haberse quitado el ahori, se paró y se volteó, comenzando a deslizarse el kosode por todo su _bien formado cuerpo_.

Kagome, al ver que el Ramen estaba listo, lo tomó soplándolo un poco y unos palillos. Se paró y dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña, iba poco a poco soplando el Ramen para que Inuyasha no se quemara.

No se dio cuenta de lo que había en la cabaña y entró, decidida y tranquila.

-Inuyasha, tengo Ra…-Kagome paró en seco al ver semejante escena.

De pronto, un _salvaje y jodidamente sexy_ Inuyasha aparece.

Imagínense a un Inuyasha de espaldas, quitándose el kosode, lentamente, seductoramente y hermosamente. A una Kagome shockeada, y al Ramen a punto de caerse de las manos de ésta.

Demasiado tarde.

El Ramen se deslizó de las manos de Kagome hacia el piso, esperando su final. Al caer precipitadamente en el suelo, derramándose, Inuyasha volteó a ver qué pasaba. Él, claroooo, _no tenía puesto su kosode_.

De su perfecta espalda al voltarse vio ocho cuadros perfectamente delineados, con pectorales, y sudado. Ante esto nuestra Kagome estaba que sacaba sangre por la nariz. Respiraba fuertemente con síntomas graves de tener asma, su corazón se había detenido, y quería que la tragara la tierra.

Ese se convirtió en su deseo más soñado.

Tenía tantas ganas de tomar a Colmillo de Acero y clavarlo desesperadamente en el suelo, abrir un portal hacia el infierno y desaparecer. Mejor, invocar a Luna Infernal gritando un 'Asjasgtrflp' y hasta deseando que Kikyo se la tragara, no, aún mejor, que Naraku la corrompiera. Seeeeeee, eso sería más fácil.

Inuyasha tenía una ceja alzada al ver a Kagome. En lo más recóndito de su mente se preguntaba por qué demonios la chica no se movía. Hasta que vio el Apocalipsis: Ramen derramado en el suelo. Inuyasha se lo imaginó llorando y preguntándose por qué él no se lo comió. Totalmente enojado. Apretó los puños y miró a Kagome.

El no tenía por qué enojarse. Su acción de enojo solo causó que sus músculos se tensaran, haciéndolo más _atractivo_ y deseable para los _casi-no-vírgenes_ ojos de Kagome.

-Mujer, ¿por qué está el Ramen en el suelo?-Preguntó éste con síntomas de volverse demonio completo aunque sea humano. Nadie, repito, nadie se mete con el Ramen de Inuyasha. Si es que quieres morir joven.

Kagome, aún en shock, ni escuchó lo que él decía. Veía atentamente como cada uno de los músculos de él se tensaban, se movían, o se marcaban. Por una vez en su vida, descartó la idea de suicidarse.

-¡Kagome! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡KAGOME!-Inuyasha pasaba sus manos enfrente de la cara de la chica tratando de llamar su atención. Nada. Nada, nadita, nada.

Harto de esto, suspiró y se acercó a ella, respirando en su oído. Kagome se estremeció ligeramente al sentir su respiración. Dios, ¡la va a volver loca! Eso es maldad. No, crueldad. ¡Sí, eso!

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, suspiró en su oído y gritó:

-¡KAGOME!-

Ésta, saltó del susto y dio unos pasos para atrás, pisando el Ramen derramado y se resbaló. Pero los reflejos humanos de Inuyasha se activaron y la sostuvo antes de caer. Kagome no pudo ponerse más roja de la vergüenza.

Aunque los ojos dorados de Inuyasha le encantaran y le quitaran el aliento. Sus orbes marrones le mostraban su lado humano, un lado que a ella también le gustaba. Porque ese lado la ayudaba a saber las debilidades de Inuyasha y ganar su confianza.

-¿Por qué coño el Ramen está en el suelo, Kagome?-Preguntó Inuyasha sacándola de su ensoñación. Éste volvió a alzar la ceja, buscando respuesta. En serio, la pobre Kagome es adolescente, _es una chica_, y es muy normal que piense que Inuyasha sea el propio _Adonis_. Ladeó la cabeza a un lado y se dedicó a mirarle el torso.

Inuyasha, confundido por su actitud, miró el lugar en donde Kagome mantenía sus ojos. Mierda. Kagome le estaba mirando el cuerpo semidesnudo. Él no pudo evitar sonreír arrogante. Entrenar desde pequeño tiene sus ventajas.

Más si la ventaja era una admiradora.

Pero Kagome no solo apreciaba esa obra de arte, sino que lo hacía para no tener que explicar el porqué de su aparición. Se limitó a suspirar al imaginarse un Inuyasha modelando ante las cámaras. Diablos. Éste chico/hanyô sí sabe cómo hacerla sonrojar.

-Asjgtfhdrasjfd.-Emitió Kagome abstraída en su mundo. Sin darse cuenta de un Inuyasha creyéndola loca. _¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? ¿Está loca o qué?_ Apartó esos pensamientos al ver cómo ésta estiraba el brazo para querer tocar esos pectorales. Inuyasha sonrió aún más arrogante.

-Kagome,-Musitó Inuyasha tranquilamente-¿Qué haces?-

Kagome parpadeó sorprendida, levantando la mirada y topándose con una bonita sonrisa. Emitió un 'jejejeje…' tontamente sonrojada. Bajó la mirada y apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha. Mala idea.

Éste comenzó a palpitar. Su cabello empezaba a teñirse de su plateado natural, sus ojos se volvían dorado intenso, y sus colmillos y garras crecían. A Kagome casi le daba un paro cardiaco al verle todo transformado, _y aún desnudo_. Inuyasha sonrió muchísimo más arrogante mostrando sus colmillos.

_Soy taaaaaaaan pervertida. Pero tanto, tanto, taaaaaaanto, que por ser amiga del monje más libidinoso del mundo y por este momento, prestaré más atención a las clases de Educación Sexual. ¡¿Pero qué digo?! ¡Dios! ¡Me junto demasiado con el monje! ¡Inuyasha no… ¿Inuyasha?_

¿Es posible que una chica desee tanto la muerte? Porque si es así, ella estuviera asesinándose solita. El ahora hanyô recorría su cuello con besos. Haciéndola estremecer. Esto no podía ser cierto.

Atontada y locamente enamorada, se dejó besar. Pero sin antes tomarlo de las mejillas y darle un beso. Tierno y sin vergüenza. Y darle uno que otro beso más en la carita. Su linda y tierna carita de hanyô.

Se separan buscando aire, maldiciendo sus pulmones, y viéndose atentamente.

-Inuyasha.-Algún día tenía que empezar la cursilería.

-Kagome.-_Algún día Inuyasha tenía que seguirla_.

-Inuyasha.-

-Kagome.-

-Inu-yasha.-

-¿Qué?-Kagome se rió bajito. Inuyasha emitió un ¡Keh! Re-normal del día.

Kagome suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Disfrutando el cantar de los pajaritos. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y puso su mejor cara de shockeada, póker face y con un tic en la ceja derecha. Miró a todos lados como un ciego mirando la luz por primera vez. Topándose con el cuadro… perdón, _los cuadros_ que le quitaron el aliento.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Inuyasha otra vez. Kagome solo se levantó y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Éste alzó una ceja. _Sip, está re-loca._

Kagome respiraba fuertemente _otra vez_, presentaba síntomas de asma _otra vez_, y deseaba que Naraku, Kikyo, Hakudoshi, el infierno, Colmillo de Acero, un vampiro sediento de sangre, un yôkai asesino y el propio Seshomaru la mataran. _Otra vez_.

Maldecía, caminaba, maldecía, rezaba, maldecía, miraba a Inuyasha (el cual está más confundido que Shippo en una conversación de adultos por cortesía de Miroku), maldecía y volvía a maldecir. Que Dios la aguarde si es que quiere morir feliz.

Pobresita. Es muy joven para vivir así. Entiéndanla, pelea contra demonios y dementes todos los días, mientras que trata de sobrevivir a sus clases (y eso que para ella, la secundaria es peor).

¿Qué podría ser peor?

Sus peores pesadillas se desataron en un segundo al ver cómo las orejitas de Inuyasha se movían, detectando que los chicos ya estaban por llegar.

Maldijo al destino, su nacimiento, el pozo, sus hormonas, sus amigas, a la época feudal, a Kikyo por no estar atenta y morir, a Naraku por eso, al árbol sagrado, a la vida, al amor, a la salud, a sus clases, al destino otra vez, a la vida otra vez, a su nacimiento otra vez, y sobre todo, a su maldita decisión por no querer morir y quitarle la flecha a Inuyasha para salvarla.

Se iba a arrancar los pelos, estaba segurita de eso.

Claro, que si nada de eso hubiera pasado, no estuviera una parte de ella a puntico de lanzársele a Inuyasha y tocarle cada parte de su torso. Oh, seeeeeee. Rayos, se junta demasiado con el monje.

Antes de que su otra parte de ella quisiera tomar a Colmillo de Acero y clavárselo en el pecho, justico en el corazoncito, Sango, Miroku y Shippo entraron a la cabaña. Los tres resbalándose por el Ramen derramado.

-¡AUCH!-Se quejaron ellos. Haciendo muecas de dolor. Shippo, ignorando un poco su dolorcito, saltó y abrazó a Kagome, dándole un besito en la mejilla. Ésta lo abrazó suspirando.

-Lo siento, chicos. Tenía Ramen y se me cayó.-Dijo apenada Kagome, disculpándose.

-No es tu culpa, Kag. No te preocupes.-No sabes por qué Sango, no lo sabes…

-No hay problema, señorita Kagome. Estoy acostumbrado a los golpes.- ¿Quién no lo estaría si le golpearan todo el tiempo con un boomerang gigante que pesa más que tú y te dan unas cachetadas del infierno? Respuesta: un loco.

-A mi no me dolió. ¡Soy muy fuerte!-Exclamó contento Shippo. No chico, el nunca entendería. Kagome le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shippo y les sonrió a los otros.

Un ignorado Inuyasha se apreciaba. Bufó y tomó su _kosode_. Sango pegó un gritito y se tapó los ojos.

-Cúbrete Inuyasha. Ni que fueras _exageradamente atractivo_.-Le regañó Sango. Éste gruñó y se puso el kosode, bajo la mirada atenta de Kagome. _Es que… lo es._ Pensó Kagome recordando lo que había visto antes. Solo Dios te da ese tipo de milagros.

Tomó el ahori destapando a Colmillo, y estaba a punto de ponérselo cuando de pronto…

-Kagome.-Ésta parpadeó aturdida.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Porqué _mi_ Ramen se derramó?-

Qué hermosos eran los ¡Siéntate! cuando los necesitabas.

Oh vamos. Su vergüenza le llegó como de sorpresa, _un Inuyasha desnudo_ le llegó como de sorpresa… Chicas, esto es re-normal. Tener vergüenza es taaaaaaan normal.

Pero no para Kagome. Sus ojos, muy pronto, _ya no serán vírgenes_.

Ahora sí. Estaba dispuesta a irse al bosque a provocar a miles de yôkais para que la comieran, también provocaría a Kikyo atándose a un árbol, también a Naraku para que la matara, tomaría a Colmillo y ya mismo, se lo clavaría en el estomago, para ver si ella muere, se tragaría veneno (hasta lo olería), se tiraría de un precipicio, se ahorcaría, se volvería _emo_ y se cortaría las venas… Ok, eso no, eso es feo.

Pero no querría sobrevivir para explicarle a Inuyasha por qué demonios dejó el Ramen derramado por culpa de su _estructural cuerpo semidesnudo_.

Sería difícil explicarlo.

Y todo por culpa de su _colapso_ y el _Ramen_.

* * *

**¡**Holap**!**

Espero les haya gustado, porque no sé si dio mucha risa... es que... me reí solita... (?)

Nah, wueno, se despide:...

_Nie~_


End file.
